achievement unlocked--nalu
by itslolo
Summary: Mario Kart...Snacks...and Friendship...and maybe a little hint of NaLu if you squint. Hey, I tried here, don't judge.


Who knew playing Mario Kart® was so much fun?

Mostly when you are playing with your best friend...who always beats you...and is a girl.

I sure didn't!

Sounds of crashing and explosions sounded throughout the small apartment of Lucy Heartfilia. Verbal curses came out of the same girls mouth, "Fuck! Natsu! You are not winning, this is my time to shine!"

Natsu Dragneel occupied the seat next to her, gingerly smashing the Wii controller with his over-sized hands, "Says you! I'm going to win! This is my game, I _love_ this game, and you're not going to ruin it for me!"

More threats came out of Lucy's mouth before she decided to finish it. They were neck and neck on the game, neither showing signs of giving up. Sure, Rainbow Road was hard, but not for these two, this was child's play for them. Peach, Lucy's character, shot out a banana the moment she pulled out in front of Mario, Natsu's character, earning a groan of frustration from the male.

"Who's winning now? Huh? You're going to lose, I'm going to win. I'm great like that, Lucy the Great...I like the sound of that. Get ready to start cal- HEY!"

Laughing at the blonds misfortune, Natsu used the mushroom to speed up, getting closer to the finish line. Growling in annoyance, Lucy used the bullet she recently got from the block.

But the attempt was futile, the pinkette crossed over the checkered line, throwing the controller behind the couch to celebrate his victory.

"Oh! What was that Lucy? Huh? Who's the greatest now? Natsu the Great! That's right, bow down t-why aren't you bowing? You're...Laughing?!"

Of course she was laughing, the game wasn't over yet, they still had a lap left. "You shouldn't get so cocky, Natsu...we all know what happens when you do, you...**_LOSE_**!"

Scrambling to get the controller, Natsu grumbled in embarrassment and anger, it wasn't his fault that the round, thingy was too small. He was so confident before, now, he...no. He will win. For his pride.

Natsu Dragneel will _not_ lose to this girl. This overly, talkative, loud, destructive, cute, girl...hmmm, weird.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused back on the game, only to see...you lose...

"God Dammit! LUCE! You could of warned me or...or...somethin'! Now I feel like a tool..."

Gently wiping the tears that rolled down her face, from laughing, Lucy looked up at Natsu.

"Oh, don't be that way...you're not a tool...pfft...not..n-not at a-all..." The blondes face was slowly turning purple, from lack of oxygen, as she was preventing herself to not laugh in front of the boy.

Looking offended, Natsu stood up from his seat and stared down at Lucy. "Then why are you laughing? Do you think I'm one? Yes? No? It's simple...answer the question."

"Why are you getting so serious? No, you're not one. I was just laughing because of your face. It was priceless!" Standing up, Lucy looked into Natsus eyes after ruffling down her clothing. "You know this, bro. I'm your friend, a girl who likes to mess with you, especially when you fail to realize that there was still a lap left!" Barking in laughter, the girl walked into the kitchen, getting Doritos and Mountain Dew.

Natsu's face flushed red, oh, Mavis. "I can't help it, Luce. It's hard to see those small numbers..."

"Yeah, sure. You were fine before, now you're bringing this up? Who are you and where did you hide my Natsu?"

"I'm right here...geez, can't give a guy a break, can you? I already know you're not going to live this down..."

Lucy stood in the doorway, staring at Natsu with some sort of heated passion, holding the cool ranch chips and soda. "You know...it. Hey, ready for another round? I'll let you have some of my snacks."

"You're on...I'm going to win this time. No doubt about it." Grinning, Natsu plopped down on the couch, again. He picked up the remote, already picking a stage to do. "Wow! Luce! Look, we unlocked the achievement! Isn't that great?!"

'Yeah, it's great...you definitely unlocked my achievement..'

"Oh...um...Yeah, that's great. Maybe we should try to unlock some more." Crouching down, Lucy got her Wii remote and headed toward Natsu, "You know, we should do this more often, just the two of us. How about that?"

"Sounds like a plan! But, you're buying snacks."

"Got it."


End file.
